


Destiel Meets The Voice

by ElectricJukeBox, preciousandpure



Category: Adam Levine - Fandom, Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Shevine - Fandom, Supernatural, The Voice - Fandom, blake shelton - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel meets The Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricJukeBox/pseuds/ElectricJukeBox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousandpure/pseuds/preciousandpure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel  try out for The Voice due to the loss of a bet with Sam. Cas is nervous but Dean calms him down and then walks on stage. Dean sings and blows away a certain two coaches who then decide to fight for Dean and bicker with each other.  This chapter was co-written with Sambuscus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Auditions

Chapter 1: The Auditions

 

“Dean, are you sure you want to do this?” Cas inquired.

“Well, we haven’t got any other choice, now do we?” Dean asked jokingly. “Don’t worry, we’ll rock the stage.” Dean and the fallen angel stood in The Voice holding room as they prepared for their performances. “Remember, I’m going first, so just wait here and stay calm.” Dean assured Cas.

They could hear the cheering of the crowd and the coaches’ playful voices behind the door. When it was time, Dean was queued on stage, and as he walked to the microphone, he saw the bright red backs of the coaches’ chairs facing him. He’d never sang in front of anyone except for his brother; and when he did, he did it  for kicks. However, he was still confident about his ability to impress the coaches. The room became silent as he walked across the stage. The only thing he could hear was the click of his boots on the hard floor. He stopped in the middle of the stage right in between the four chairs. He held the microphone tightly, but confidently in his hand. He gave the sound crew a little nod to let them know he was ready. The music started and he took a deep breath before bringing the microphone to his lips.

“It’s all the same, only the names will change, everyday it seems we’re wasting away.” His voice became hushed. “Another place,” he took a deep breath before bellowing out “where the faces are socold…” he trailed off. “ I’d drive all night, just to get back home.”

He took the mic off the stand and stood in front of the crowd. “I’m a cowboy…” The crowd cheered as Blake’s chair spun. “On a steel horse I ride…and I’m wanted…” he paused. The level of the crowd’s excitement increased with each second of silence. “Want-e-e-ed...dead or alive…” Within the last strongly held note, Adam slammed his hand on the button making the lit up“I want you” sign visible to everyone.

“Wow!” Adam exclaimed. “What is your name?”

“Dean, Dean Winchester.” he said. The crowd cheered at the sound of his name.

Adam spoke again, “Well let me tell you something Dean, that was an amazing and powerful performance. I would give anything for you to be on my team.” The crowd cheered again.

“Well maybe not anything” Blake smirked. “But I do agree that you gave a powerful performance and have a  voice that people will vote for. Notice how I turned around at the,” Blake started singing in his country voice “I’m a cowboy part.” The crowd laughed.

Adam shook his head, grinning, and then said “If you couldn’t tell, Shelton, he’s not exactly a country boy.”

“Well maybe not now, but he could be if he joins my team.” Says Blake.

"Thank you Blake!" Adam says. "Thank you  for providing him with a reason not to be on your team."

The crowd erupts with "oooooooo's." Dean justs stands there smiling as the two coaches bicker. He glances over at Cas who is still behind the stage, though he can't see him well.

"Well?" says Adam. "Who do you pick as your coach?" The crowd starts shouting out names but it is so loud in there that he can't tell what anybody is saying.

"I think..." Dean starts. He looks over at Blake, who has that dang finger pointing at himself. He then looks at Adam who is repeatedly mouthing “please” over and over again. “Well I guess I gotta go with…” he looks over at Blake once more before turning to look at Adam. “I gotta go with Adam, he’s more my style.”

The crowd erupted with applause as Adam got up to hug Dean. They went into a tight embrace as Adam told him once again how amazing he was. Dean thanked everyone and walked off the stage. Adam had to rub this in Blake’s face at that point. He walked over to Blake’s chair with a big smug look on his face.

“I don’t wanna hear it.” Blake said. Adam just laughed as if to say yeah Blake I’m really just going to let this go.

Dean made his way backstage and stood next to Cas, who was still in awe.

“Dean?” His eyes met the taller contestant’s.

“Yeah?” Dean stopped.

“How did you do that?” Cas’s voice was low.

“Do what?” He seemed slightly confused.

“I never knew you could sing like that…how am I supposed to follow that up?”

Dean could see that Castiel, one of God’s old and mighty warriors, Castiel, an angel of the Lord, Cas, who has killed several creatures and even people, was starting to get nervous.

“Don’t worry, you’re gonna to kill it.” he whispered. He patted Cas on the back before giving him his microphone.


	2. Part 2: The Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Cas's turn to audition right after Dean gets off stage from performing. He sings his heart out and is met by the button pushing of two familiar coaches. Playful banter and a choosing of his coach happens before he walks off stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is posted so late after the other one. I had actually finished this fic a long time ago, but my co-author took a very long time to actually get her lazy butt to read over the fic and make any changes to it. But anyways I don't think there will be any other chapters to this fic, this is it unless told otherwise by someone who really enjoys it.

They stood in the holding room while Carson introduced the next contestant. Dean consoled Cas as he nodded and accepted the microphone from his hand. He slowly made his way out onto the stage still holding onto the words of encouragement that Dean had just given him. He walked across the brightly lit floor, experiencing the same thing Dean had moments ago. He stopped in the middle of the stage and took in the energy that was stirring from everyone in the room. He held the microphone loosely so much so that it had almost slipped out of his hand. Luckily, he caught it just before anyone noticed. Beads of sweat began to form across his forehead. He slowly brought the microphone up to his lips and waited for the music to begin. 

“What if I wanted to break, laugh it all off in your face,” he looked around the room. People had already began to cheer. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through him. “What would you do?” The crowd sang the ohs. Cas loosened himself up. “What if I fell to the floor, couldn’t take all this anymore,” he sang soully. He walked around with one arm extended, gesturing to each word he sang. “What would you do, do, do?” He took a huge breath before belting out “Come break me down, bury me, bury me, I am finished with you.” As soon as he belted out that last note, he heard the loud buzz of approval. He glanced in the direction of the judges and found Adam turned around. He had a huge smile on his face. He continued singing, with two fingers in front of his ocean blue eyes. “Look in my eyes, you’re killing me, killing me, all I wanted was you.” He pointed to Adam. Adam began to laugh. He then repeated that same line and with all his might he belted out “all I wanted was you.” He held it until he heard another chair turn around. He was running out of breath. The music stopped abruptly before he finished the note on his own.

It turned out that it was Blake who was the last person to push his button. 

“Holy crap.” was the first thing out of Blake’s mouth. “What is your name?” Blake asked. 

“It’s Castiel, but Dean calls me Cas.” 

“Well Cas, I knew you had a good voice when you started singing, but then you started screaming and I was blown away. Like honestly, how do you do that? If I tried singing that song the way you just did, I would probably strain my throat and die or something.” Everyone in the room started laughing. 

“Okay, Blake, no one cares about your inability to screech.” said Adam. The audience laughed again. Cas looked rather pleased with himself. 

“I,” He lingered. “I don’t know how I did it,” Cas said. “I guess I just... let myself go.” 

“Well however you did it, you did it very well.” said Blake. The audience cheered loudly. 

“Dude, you have a great voice. If you pick me, we could go all the way to the end.” Adam said abruptly. The audience applauded. “And also, if may I say, I was the first one to turn around.” 

“That is true.” said Cas. “What makes me want to choose you, Blake?” Blake laughed. 

“Well for one thing, the only reason why I didn’t turn around sooner was because I was so entranced by your amazing voice that I almost forgot to turn around. Then, when you were holding that last note, I thought ‘Oh crap I better turn around’. I know Adam seems like the better choice since he is more pop and rock and I’m more country but let me tell you, I have mentored some pretty amazing people who weren’t into country and they got very far in the competition.” 

Cas nodded as he looked around the room. 

“So, who do you pick as your coach?” Blake asked. 

Cas could barely think with all the noise in the room. It seemed like every single person was shouting something even though he couldn’t tell what anyone was saying. 

“You both make very compelling offers.” He said, looking at the two coaches, “but I think I’m going to have to go with…” he still didn’t know exactly who he should choose. 

Blake was pointing at himself, while Adam wore that same puppy dog face that he would put on for all the contestants he desperately wanted. Without thinking a second longer, Cas immediately heard himself say Blake’s name. The country star immediately got up from his chair and started clapping. He gestured for Cas to come over. He walked over by the chair and Blake gave him a quick hug. 

“You were amazing man, I’m so happy you are on my team.” Blake smiled.

“Thanks” Cas replied. He began to walk back to the holding room and waved at Adam before disappearing completely. He went through the door and saw Dean with his arms folded.

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked. 

“What?” Cas asked confusingly. “I thought I did pretty well.” 

“You did. You were amazing, that’s what I mean. Where did that come from, I never knew you could do that.” Dean unfolded his arms and stuck his hands in his pockets.

“Well, I guess I didn’t either until just now.” Cas said. 

“Well, we both made it onto a team, how exciting is that? Although, you know, we could have been on the same damn team if you had just picked Adam.” Dean crossed his arms again.

“I understand, but something was compelling me to pick Blake, Dean. I’m not sure what it was, but it just kind of spoke for me.” They both walked out of the room together, with Dean’s arm around Cas. “The judges still have to pick three more contestants for their teams. We should get some rest while we can. Battle rounds start next week.”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is in two parts. The next chapter will primarily be about Castiel's audition and after effects.


End file.
